


This is How I Like my Mulder

by drfangirl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, large bedshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just--all I'm saying is it's a monster."<br/>"Yeah, this is how I like my Mulder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How I Like my Mulder

"I just--all I'm saying is it's a monster."  
"Yeah, this is how I like my Mulder." With slightly pursed lips and gentle, but confirming nods, Scully heavily stares, barely blinking, at Mulder who ceases his talk of monsters, and slides next to the woman in his bed, who is wearing his shirt.  
"So you don't like your Mulder like this?" He kisses her. Deeply, sweetly, making her weak in knees, which open and stretch out as Mulder slides on top of her. She giggles and he notices her eyes, which have turned a deep shade of blue. "This is how I like my Scully."  
He grinds against her pelvis while she squirms, adjusting to the new pressure on top of her frame. Her hands trace up his back and she can feel a new erection prodding into her thigh. "I guess I like this Mulder too," she moans as his hands slip underneath the bed shirt, tracing her inner thighs. Without breaking eye contact he rearranges her head so it is flat on the pillows, and widens her propped up knees. He puts his face between her legs, inhaling her scent, his cold nose pushing against her warmth, making her grasp his hair. He sucks on any spare area of soft skin, tongue massaging her folds. Her muscles clench as his tongue slips into her. "Scullyyyyyyyy," he moans savoring her taste as she attempts to roll away from him.  
He cannot catch her and she grabs him, straddling his lower waist, unbuttoning his pants and,in turn, sliding his boxers down to his knees, restricting his movement. She bites her lip at his already erect member, and she strokes it, sending goosebumps across his chest. She continues the innuendo by claiming this is her second favorite body part, after his brain, and she climbs on top of him, slowing impaling him into her. "This is how I like my Scully," he proclaims as he assists her in moving her hips up and down. He has always loved when she is on top, he studies her concentrated face, her toned legs. Her breasts are hidden by the bed shirt, but he easily finds them, massaging the weight under his hands. She loves his hands. Warm, controlling, strong. He slides them down her hips, and reaches their connection point, tilting himself to hit the right places. Her back arches, and he flips over on top of her, surrounding her in him. This is how she likes her Mulder, though she would never admit it in this circumstance. He is overpowering her, surrounding her. His face inches from hers. His body weight pressuring, but warming her harmoniously. He surprises her by taking her lips again, sliding his tongue into her hot mouth, and her walls clench against his member, spasming as she grips onto his shoulders. He follows and empties himself into her, reluctantly pulling out as he finishes, laying on the opposite side of the bed. She turns to him, settling herself into the crook of his shoulders, "this is how I like my Mulder."  
"You mean the Mulder who cannot even express how much you mean to him?"  
She melts into a metaphorical puddle, her heart warming, as she nuzzles his cheek with her silky hair. "I mean the Mulder who never gives up on me. The Mulder that loves me for me. The only man who I ever want to hold me." He strokes her hair and her cheek, settling into the bed as his arms wrap around her. She mumbles an "I love you," and he smiles contentedly, his mind drifting back to monsters. "But Scully, it's most definitely a monster."

"Mulder, shut up."


End file.
